Dogsbody
Dogsbody is the sixth episode of Season 2 of The Evermoor Chronicles. It aired on June 12th, 2017. Plot Bella stages a fashion show to save her fashion school application. Meanwhile, splinter magic causes Jake to inadvertently swap brains with Ludo's dog. Summary The episode begins with Jake sitting outside of The Stumpy Plum. Iggi watches him from around the corner of the store and begins to go and grab him, but Ludo storms out of the store before he has the chance. Doyle kicks him out, much to his protest, and he heads to leave, Jake following behind him. In the next scene, Bella is seen talking to a fashion school representative on the phone. She pleas with them to let her have one more chance at getting into the school, Otto remarking how they need to distract Iggi so they can find out what he's up to. Bella then says to the representative that she can show off her collection in a show anytime, to which the representative replies saying that she needs to showcase it tonight. Bella is shocked by this and Jake takes the phone, putting on his best imitation of her and saying it's all good to do the fashion show before hanging up. Bella begins to panic as her collection is nowhere near ready, but Otto reassures her that she can do it and that it gives him and Ludo the chance to go searching with the dog without Iggi getting in the way. We next see Otto and Ludo walking through the village with the dog, Iggi catching up to them. He says that Ludo needs a break, suggesting that he'll take the dog for a walk. Otto quickly dismisses the idea, saying that Bella needs Iggi's help with her fashion show. He adds that Bella's future is at stake, Iggi reluctantly leaving to help. Otto and Ludo leave to take the dog for a walk. Bella is seen back at the Manor with Alice, Jake, Cameron, and Iggi. She explains that they will all be making their cat walk debuts. She assigns Cam to music and lights, Alice to advertising and Jake to sewing. Jake is annoyed by this and refuses to do it whilst the others do cool jobs. Lacie walks in and says that she is ready to sew, Jake quickly changing his mind from moments before. Bella turns to Iggi and tells him that he is the dress making assistant. Iggi is unsure about this, but Bella says that she'll need someone who can calm her down whilst she is freaking out in preparation for the show, to which Iggi agrees on. We next see Otto and Ludo out walking Jake, where Otto explains that he is sure the whole Iggi situation ties in with Ludo's splintering. Ludo makes a comment about how Jakey will be willing to help before she runs off, leaving the boys stood their awkwardly. Lacie and Jake sit on the stairs working on their sewing when Lacie starts saying odd phrases in a babying voice, saying that she wants to squeeze Jakey's face. Jake is shocked by this but likes it anyway, moving closer to Lacie. He realizes that Lacie was talking to Jakey the dog, who is sat right behind him. Lacie leaves to get the dog a treat, leaving an annoyed Jake sat there with the dog. He notices a splinter in one of the sewing boxes and picks it up, saying how he needs to get to Ludo. However, he remarks that Ludo won't mind him holding onto it for a couple more hours. He makes a wish that Lacie would see him the way that she sees Jakey, the splinter switching his body with the dogs! He runs into another room and over to a mirror, shocked to discover that he's been turned into a dog. We next see Bella and Iggi staid together, Iggi stood their as Bella drapes some cloth over him. Crimson walks in and suggests that she could do hair and makeup, but Bella replies saying that Alice could do hair and makeup for her. This annoys Crimson. Jed walks in holding up one of the posters for the fashion show, not happy that it is being held in his house. Bella replies saying that he and Crimson are in it, Iggi sneaking out of the room behind her. Crimson says that surely Jed is too busy, Jed adding that he's too busy dealing with the crime in Evermoor. Bella says that there hasn't been a single crime yet and that nothing happens in this town without someone noticing, turning around and finding that Iggi's disappeared. Jake (still trapped as a dog) heads into the kitchen as we hear his thoughts, remarking how he can't believe that he is a dog. Iggi comes in and not knowing that it's Jake, puts a leash on him. Iggi threatens him, saying that he'll put him in the dog pound if he doesn't find the cryptstones for him. Jake is shocked by this and screams for help, but of course no one can him. Bella is then seen walking out into the hall where she bumps into Otto and Ludo, who are looking around for Jakey. Bella realizes that both Iggi and the dog are missing, the three of them panicking and running down the hall together. Iggi is seen walking by where a field, remarking how he thinks that Jakey has a cryptstone sense. Jake snipes back in his head when suddenly his sense goes off, causing him to bark frantically. Iggi begins to sing the song, causing the cryptstone to raise out of the ground. He begins to walk out and brings Jakey with him, saying that they've got more stones to find. We next see Lacie walking into the living room of the Manor, Dog Jake laying on the sofa. Lacie is annoyed as Jake is not helping, Jake responding by making cute dog gestures. Lacie says it's cute and smiles at him. Bella, Otto and Ludo are walking around looking for Iggi and the dog, Otto saying that Bella should go back to her fashion show. Bella jokes that it sounds like Otto is trying to get rid of her. Ludo gasps and yells out at the sight of the risen cryptstone, the villagers all gathered around it. Otto is shocked to see it, explaining he remembers that when you see one you should run as far as fast as you can. Ludo runs off, leaving Otto and Bella staring in panic at the cryptstone. We next see Jed and Alice waiting for Crimson out in the hall. Crimson walks out in her dress for the fashion show, Jed saying that she looks beautiful. This shocks Alice. Jed quickly changes his mind about the fashion show after seeing Crimson, saying that he could ask someone to fill in for him. Crimson and Jed walk off as Cameron walks in, telling him about her disgust at Crimson and Jed being 'in to each other'. Iggi walks in the fields by the Manor, Jake leading him to the next cryptstone. Jake starts barking again as he hears the sound of the cryptstone. Iggi sings the song again and raises the next cryptstone, Jake getting loose and running off. Jake runs back into the house, where Dog Jake is sat listening to Lacie pour her heart out to him about her insecurities. Jake sits on the opposite couch and watches, excited as Lacie leans in for a kiss. Jake Dog lays down just as Lacie is about to kiss him, much to Jake's annoyance, and shakes his legs to get a tummy rub. Jake is annoyed at this and runs off to get help. Alice and Cameron are in the main hall setting up the stage, Alice ranting to Cam in annoyance about Jed and Crimson flirting with each other. Cam looks across the stage and notices Jake typing away on a laptop, shocked to see a dog typing. Iggi walks in and sees, taking the laptop from Jake before Cam can read the message. He scolds Jake and leaves, Cam and Alice watching in confusion. Otto, Ludo and Bella are seen running towards the cryptstone outside of the Manor, where a bunch of villagers are already gathered. Bella gets a call from Alice, who says that she needs to get back or there won't be a show. Bella says that she needs to find Iggi, Alice replying that he's at the Manor and that she just saw him. Bella hangs up and the three of them run back to the Manor. Jake runs up by the door to the old tapestry room, Iggi trapping him when he reaches a dead end. He reveals that he saw Jake's message on the laptop and knows who he really is. He threatens him, saying that he'll always be trapped as a dog as he'll never be what Lacie wants. He says that Jake has given him a problem, as he told him about the plan. Iggi makes him a deal, saying that he'll take him to a guy he knows (Davorin) to get the splinter out. Jake agrees to Iggi's deal. Iggi sneaks out of the room as Bella, Alice and Otto walk over, instantly trying to use him charm to get out of it. Bella denies this, saying that she wants to know the truth. He asks Alice and Otto to give him and Bella a minute, the two of them reluctantly leaving the two of them alone. Iggi makes up a cover story, saying that Otto is sick. Bella is in denial about this, to which Iggi says he has Snoot Fever. He explains the symptoms, which Bella believes as they reflect the way Otto acts around Bella due to his crush on her. Iggi says that his father knows and that's why he sent him to Evermoor, to raise the stones and save Otto. Iggi asks Bella not to tell Otto, to which she agrees to. Iggi tells Bella to go to her show, Bella smiling at him and leaving. We see Mayor Doyle sat by the stage waiting for the fashion show, reassuring another villager that there is nothing wrong with the newly risen stones. The show begins and the models walk out in their respective pairs: Cameron and Alice, Jed and Crimson, and Bella and Iggi. Cameron hands Bella the phone, a call coming from the fashion school. Jake Dog notices that one of the villagers is holding a dog, which makes him go crazy. He runs over and ends up knocking Bella off the stage, Iggi physically pulling him out of the room. The fashion school representative says that he is insulted after watching the fashion and hangs up on Bella, who yells Jake's name in anger. In the final scene, we see Iggi pleading with Davorin to help Jake. With some negotiating, Davorin agrees and switches the two back. Jake is shocked to be himself again, and strikes a deal with Iggi and Davorin, despite not being able to see Davorin. Davorin says that he can't get the splinter out, meaning that Ludo will always be stuck as a ghost. Iggi promises not to tell anyone what happened, as long as Jake does exactly what he and Davorin say. Cast Main Cast * Georgia Lock - Bella Crossley * Sammy Moore - Otto * Ben Radcliffe - Iggi * Alex Starke - Ludo Carmichael * Finney Cassidy - Cameron Marsh * Scarlett Murphy - Alice Crossley * India Ria Amarteifio - Lacie Fairburn * Georgie Farmer - Jake Crossley Recurring Cast * Clive Rowe - Mayor Doyle * Ben Hull - Jed Crossley * Christopher Brand - Davorin * Margaret Cabourn-Smith - Crimson Carmichael Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes